1-UP
by I Can Craft-It
Summary: Hero's Cuties Fanfic. Tamora Jean Calhoun of 'Hero's Duty' puts together a surprise for Felix. She was ready, and was committed to making it special. Some Innuendo.


"What _is_ all this, Tammy? You've never done anything like this before," Felix questioned he woman sitting beside him. He didn't mind it of course, but the handyman couldn't help but be surprised when he came over to 'Hero's Duty' only to blindfolded and told that the sergeant had some sort of surprise laid out for him. Now here he was, strapped into the passenger seat of his gal's Humvee, happily twiddling his thumbs and waiting for what was coming next.

His escort adjusted her grip on the steering wheel nervously. In the two years that they've been together, Tamora was never one to set up anything as elaborate as this. That was usually Felix's thing. He always liked to surprise her with thoughtful gifts and wonderful evenings, and this was going to be her payback. She smiled, and her anxiousness began to melt away when she thought of the face Felix would make when all was revealed.

"You'll figure it out when we get there. And no peeking!" The blond reached over the center console and slapped Felix's hand, which had lifted the blindfold just enough so he could give her one of those "goo-goo eyes" of his.

"Sorry, I just needed to see you," he said, folding his hands together in his lap.

"You'll see plenty of me later, Fix-It," she replied.

"Ooh, miss Calhoun~" the handyman said impishly, a blush creeping onto his face. He giggled when she shoved him lightly. For as innocent as the little 8-bit was, he could get pretty cheeky when the mood was right. It never failed to amuse her.

Eventually Tamora stopped the vehicle and helped her blind boyfriend into a shuttle. The sergeant wanted to make absolute sure that he didn't know where they were going, and switching methods of transpiration was definitely hiving him the runaround. She tapped a button on the control panel and the signal that they were approaching was sent. She peered down at Felix, who was humming away beside her, most likely pondering just where exactly she was taking him. Little did he know that they we ascending to the top of the 99-story tower, the centerpiece of Hero's Duty.

Tamora expertly maneuvered the shuttle back into its mini hangar on the very top floor and parked it. Taking a deep breath in she unstrapped herself and proceeded to lead Felix into the Hall of Heroes. It was void of Cybug eggs and quiet, just as she had ordered.

This was it. At this point, Tamora was more excited than she was nervous. She was ready. Her hands planted on his shoulders, she knelt down behind Felix.

"We're here. Are you ready?" she asked him. The handyman nodded with a smile and she removed his blindfold.

As soon as he could see, loud, triumphant music began to play, making the handyman jump; and he suddenly realized where he was. Only a few yards in front of him were the steps up to the platform where countless gamers have earned their medals. He gaped up at Tamora, who smiled and coaxed him forward. They hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

Felix eyed Tamora curiously before turning back to the platform. Approaching the first step, the giant, ghost-like image of General Hologram appeared.

"Congratulations, soldier. It is my honor to bestow upon you-" Hologram spoke, his voice echoing throughout the room. A golden object began to float down gently in front of the handyman as he ascended the stairs. But it wasn't the Medal of Heroes. This object was much smaller. Felix gasped. Oh my lands it was a-

"This ring…on behalf of Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun."

Felix whirled around, his eyes as wide as saucers, tears lacing them as he looked to his dynamite gal.

Tamora couldn't contain her joy any longer and laughed as the little 8-bit babbled where he stood, trying to say something…anything. But the poor little guy was just too excited. The sergeant took this as her queue to walk up to the platform to kneel down in front of him. Picking the golden ring from the air, she held it in front of Felix, whose babble quickly dissolved into blubber, tears streaming down his face.

"Will you marry me, Fix-It?" she asked.

The handyman screwed his eyes shut and nodded vigorously, managing to (literally) squeak out a "Yes!" before falling into her embrace.

"Ten hut!" General Hologram boomed, and the sound of hundreds of boots clicking together was heard. Felix looked up to find not the holographic soldiers, but all of Tamora's men standing beside the platform, saluting them. And standing the closest to the couple were Ralph and Vanellope, the young girl sitting on the wreckers shoulder. The both of them broke their salute to give the handyman an excited wave.

"This corps will long revere your love and sacrifice-" a laugh escaped Felix's lips as everyone around them began to applaud, whooping and hollering sprinkled throughout the crowd.

Felix felt Tamora take his right hand, and he turned back to her, helping her remove his glove so she could place the ring on his finger. The handyman exhaled shakily and looked up to gaze into Tamora's eyes, their foreheads touching. Smiling, he gently wiped away the tears that pricked the corners of her eyes.

"I love you so much," he said, cupping her face in his hands.

"Love you too, short-stack," Tamora replied, going in for a kiss.

"…And above all: Dedication." This whole time, General Hologram had been sounding the revised version of his Medal of Heroes' speech, but the newly engaged couple had been far too focused on each other to hear it in its entirety.

"Don't worry," Tamora noticed the fixers concern as he looked back up to the hologram. "You can read the script I made for him later."

"You put this idea together all by yourself?" Felix asked, his voice dripping with admiration. Tamora didn't have to do any of this. Heck, she could have proposed to him in a smelly old broom closet and he'd be over the moon. But the fact that she did all of this—something he thought she would never do—just for him, made his 8-bit heart soar higher than he ever thought it could.

"I had to 1-UP the master of pleasant surprises somehow," the sergeant smirked. She stood up, and taking Felix's hand once more, led him off the platform and down the steps past the soldiers. Many of them stopped to shake the handyman's hand or give him a pat on the back. Kohut gave them both a hug, with Ralph and Vanellope joining in, voicing their own enthusiastic congratulations for the couple.

After a few more minutes of joyous celebration, Tamora raised a fist in the air. All of her men stopped what they were doing and stood at attention.

"Alright, party's over. Get this place ready for game tomorrow! I don't want a single Cybug egg out of place, got it?" the sergeant shouted.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" her corps replied in unison.

"Kohut, I want you to escort Wreck-it and Ms. President to the exit." The corporal saluted.

"And as for me," she added leading Felix back to the shuttle they flew in on, opening the hatch. "I have to keep to my word to my fiancé."

"Your word?" Felix inquired once they were in side the aircraft.

"I told you that you'd see _plenty_ of me later, remember?" She flashed him a sly grin, and he gave her one in return.

"Yes ma'am, I do."


End file.
